


For the Cookies

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Supernatural Holiday Drabbles & Ficlets [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Childhood, Christian Holidays, Christmas, Community: fc_smorgasbord, Community: spn_bigpretzel, Gen, Kid Fic, Moving, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 19:42:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5468618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is the most awesome big brother a boy could have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Cookies

“We can't move. If we move now Santa won't find us?” Sammy stammered through his tears.

“He's magic Sammy. He can find you no matter where you are.” Dean had been reminding his six year old brother of that very fact ever since they found out they were moving two days before Christmas.

“How can you know he'll find us? He was late last year.” Sammy argued.

“This year we'll leave him better cookies and cocoa. Do you think that Santa will pass up the good cookies from the bakery?” Dean asked him.

Dean hoped this time Sammy believed him.


End file.
